Bus Stop
by FireCrystal1092
Summary: Jackson Overland goes to the same bus stop, at the same time everday but nobody sees or really cares about him. They just go on to doing their same old routinues that is until he meets Tooth. AU a five -part short story - Rainbow snowcone fluff
1. Part 1 : Always Late

Disclaimer Jack and Tooth belong to William Joyce and Dreamworks

A Rise of the Guardians one shot - Bus stop part 1- Always late

**_A little sappy Rainbow snow cone story for you guys happy holidays this story with have five parts I should have them done by Christmas._**

The morning air was cold everyone was waking up from their beds and getting their cups of coffee and heading into their cars, everyone was heading to school and attending their jobs everyone but one young teen that had forgotten that it was Monday. His alarm had been beeping away for two hours but to him it was just background noise in his dream

He was standing at the bus stop watching everyone pass by at supersonic speeds like a montage in a movie. Time kept moving and rotating back around again, again, again. He could see people getting on and off the bus watch the cars zoom by it seemed like he was going to just wait for an eternity before he finally got to leave the station. His blue eyes looking down at the ground sadly.

It has always been a fear of his to end up alone and unwanted. For as long as he can remember, he has watched people come and go from the same bus stop. But, everyone was so preoccupied with their own lives that they did not see him. It was as if they went right through him like he was invisible.

Suddenly he saw a rainbow blur he ran towards it to see a girl around his age with the most colorful hair he had ever had streaks of blue, green, purple, orange and yellow that made her black hair stand out her unnatural violet eyes looking over at him. She not only looked at him but she walked towards him and said,

"Are you okay"?

He was speechless; this girl would go out of her way to help a stranger even though they might not return the same kindness? She was pretty her long black hair was pulled back with a single ponytail, she wore a green hoodie she was short compared to him but most people are. She was fairly small for most girls her age he did not care Jack thought she was very, very pretty.

He was lost in her eyes, and she seemed lost in his and for a moment it seemed like they were going to lean in but all they did was look deep inside their souls it was as if destiny wanted them to me. It beckoned for them to follow the same route, on the same day in the same bus.

Jack did not know if he believed in serendipity or the red string theory but he did believe that anything could be possible that things happen for a reason and that it was people's choice to go and make the best of the life that they had.

She turned towards him and said, "Jack, Jack! God damn it Jack wake up do not make me get my air horn mate because I will scream bloody murder"! His older brother Aster's voice rang.

Jack did not budge he just stared at her with confusion when suddenly he heard a loud screeching sound enter his ear drums.

"AH"! Jack jumped up from his bed and glared at Aster who just smirked at him and said,

"Consider that payback for last Easter Frostbite".

"How many times have I told you not to call me Frostbite my name is Jack, okay say it with me J-A-C-K. Does that sound like Frostbite to you Kangaroo". Jack said as he sounded out his name with irritation.

Aster smirked and said, "Whatever you say Jack, Mom says you need to get ready because we need to take Emma to school".

Aster was not his biological brother but Jack felt really close to Bunny. Mr. and Mrs. Overland had adopted Bunny seven years ago nobody really knew what happened to the Bunnymund's, the orphanage did not even know. They just dropped Aster off and said they would be back for their son soon but they never returned they either forgot or were dead.

Jack stretched his arms out and let out a loud yawn as he sat up from his bed pulled out a navy blue shirt from his drawer and put on his favorite hoodie that he had gotten five years ago. It was a blue sweatshirt with beautiful frost designs. Jack loved winter and it wasn't because he was named after the legendary winter spirit Jack Frost. It was because during the holidays responsibilities and work were pushed aside for family and fun.

Jack went over to the kitchen and poured a bowl of cereal and sighed dreamily as he slowly spun his spoon around the bowl, Jack was too distracted by the girl in his dream to eat. She was so pretty too bad she might not even exist let alone live around Burgess.

"Jack what do you think you are doing Mate will you pay attention to your food Frost you are getting milk everywhere".

Jack blushed he did not even see Bunny come in here, Jack was so surprised at how fast Bunny was it was as if he made secret tunnels to get around all the time. Bunny was sitting down at the table sketching designs for next year's Easter egg design contest held here in Burgess. The winner gets five hundred dollars and an art scholarship.

Jack knew that Bunny was going to win he won almost every year. But last year a new person entered the contest and made integrate egg designs made entirely out of wood. The guy did not even like Easter but he did it to challenge himself, Jack did not remember the guy's name all Jack remembered that he was Russian and was very tall for his age.

"Remember Jack that mom and dad will be away for three weeks and they left me in charge so you better do what I say".

"Ah come on Bunny are you saying you do not trust me". Jack said as he patted his eyes and smiled at Bunny innocently

Bunny frowned and said, "Rack off you bloody show pony you might look innocent right now but you cause nothing but mischief and you know that you are not getting presents under the tree with that behavior".

"I thought you said Easter is more important than Christmas".

Bunny blushed with embarrassment and then cleared his throat

"It it is but I thought you wanted that new snowboard you saw last summer in the catalog".

"What's in it for me?".

"If you behave I will take you to see that band that you like so much what is they called again"?

"The guardians, that is what they are called Bunny". Jack said

"Who are the members again"? Bunny asked Bunny was always so busy painting eggs that he did not really get into music all that much.

"Sandy, North, and Toothiana".

"Oh that reminds me I saw a girl that looked exactly like Toothiana" Jack said as he took a bite of his cereal.

"Oh so that is why you were distracted it was because of a girl huh"? Bunny taunted

Jack blushed and said, "Shut up Cottontail

"Guys stop it is too early for you guys to act like this". Emma said as she rubbed her eyes and sat in the chair next to Jack.

Jack smiled and said, "Good morning Emma did you sleep well"?

Emma frowned and said," I do not want to talk about it".

Jack gasped when he looked at the clock and said, "Bunny what time does it say on your watch". with Panic Jack was so excited at the thought of winter coming that he did not bother to change the time on the wall clock in the kitchen.

"7:30 why"? Bunny asked

"Oh no Iam going to be late"! Jack rushed over towards his backpack packed a few things for lunch kissed Emma on the cheek and headed out the door not even bothering to clean his cereal bowl or push his chair in.

Bunny sighed and said "Is he like this every morning"?

Emma nodded and said, "Pretty much Jack is always late".

Bunny smiled and said, "You would think after five years of living here I would get used to it".

Emma laughed, "Don't worry I have lived with Jack my whole life and I still do not understand him".

* * *

Jack ran towards the bus stop as fast as he could not stop for breaks he had to get there in time he just had to. Jack frowned when he noticed how crowed the bus stop was people were bunching together like sheep as the rain began to fall.

Jack was not worried he had his hoodie besides Jack loved the rain. He loved to watch the kids have fun and enjoy themselves sometimes he even joined them. But they were so caught up with playing with their friends they do not notice him, he hated being walked through he tries to make friends but every time he does people do not see him. Nobody needed him the only people he had was Bunny and Emma.

Suddenly a umbrella with humming bird designs on them came blowing near him he bent down to picked up, he looked around the bus stop for the owner but he did not see anyone. Just when he was about to turn in the umbrella someone bumped into him and gasped with excitement.

"You found it thank you for picking it up most people would have watched it blow away I tried to hold on to the handle but it is really windy today".!

Jack smiled and turned around "It's no problem here let me help you up". Jack said as he offered out his hand to the girl it was then that Jack recognized her as the girl in her dream!

She smiled and him dreamily and hypnotically said, "You have the most prettiest teeth I had ever seen". Suddenly she realized what she said and immediately turned scarlet red.

_Oh no I meant to say thank you, now he is going to think Iam some weird teeth geek! Even though that is not exactly far from the truth why do I have to be so weird? She thought with embarrassment_

Jack blushed and said, "Thank you" _What are you doing you idiot tell her she is pretty too_ he cursed to himself in his mind.

Jack was shocked at the compliment she gave him. It was not every day people walked up to him let alone compliments his teeth! He was so shocked that he did not say anything for a while; he just stared at her looked at him shyly turning her head slightly as she played with a few strands of her hair.

She smiled and said, "Oh my god you are getting soaked come on let's talk under the hanger you must be chilly by now".

Jack shrugged and said, "Not really I hardly ever get cold".

She gasped at him with amazement and said, "You are kidding Iam shivering to the bone I just moved here a couple of weeks ago and Iam still getting used to the cold weather".

"Its not that bad once you get used to it". Jack said as he watched the rain pour down on the ground he had missed the bus by helping the girl out but he did not regret it, she was even prettier in real life than in his dream.

She looked over at Jack and said, "What is your name"?

"My name is Jack". Jack said kindly as he offered his hand over to the girl and asked

"What is yours?"

"My name is Toothiana". the girl said cheerfully as she shook his hand. _The smile that she gave me was whiter than the purest diamond it light up my day_ Jack thought, she was a little odd, but he did not care. He wanted to be next to her, to hold her close. But she probably did not like him that way.

_At least not yet_ he thought optimistically

Jack gasped and thought_something tells me that Iam going to look forward to going to the bus stop now if only to see her smile at me like that again._

They looked into each other eyes as they sat in the bench they did not notice that their hands had grazed each other until they looked down and blushed. Jack looked at Tooth and Tooth looked at Jack and for a moment just like in his dream it looked like they were going to lean in.

Suddenly the two disorientated teens looked up when they heard the familiar screech of the bus pulling into the bus stop. Jack and Tooth ran towards the bus and had sat down and talked until it was time for them to leave to go their classes. They had both decided to be friend first before they go further after all they had just met!

Still Jack felt like he had known her forever the smooth melody of her voice made Jack wonder how he ever lived without Tooth by his side, As they sat and talked Jack learned a lot.

One She Loves teeth she had explained that her father Haroon was a dentist. Two, She was very kind and protective of her baby sister, Jack had seen a picture of her, and thought she looked like a mini version of Tooth that he called her baby tooth. Three, She loves to draw he had seen some of her sketches and thought they were really good.

Last but not least she loves winter! Despite all the cavities kids get around the season, she admired watching the Christmas lights in the houses and huddling near a fire place and reading stories to the little kids when Baby Tooth's friends come over.

Jack watched her leave the bus in a hurry and blushed

_I hope I see her again_. Jack Thought as he walked up to his class not caring about the lecture that was to come.

End of part 1

* * *

Author's note : So, I have some writter's block lately for my other Rise of the guardian stuff so I did this as a sort of writting exerise to get me back into the ROTG mode.

Lately, all I have been doing is drawing and I do not want to leave my readers hanging so here a super cheesy Rainbow snowcone short for you guys.

This is based after a little comic strip sketch I did last June that I will probably never post on my Deviantart or will I don't know. I hope you like the story. It will consist of Five parts so this only the beginning.

I do not know why I made the guardians an old school punk band and their Manger is Mr. Moon with Toothiana as the singer, Sandy as the guitar player, and North on bass. They moved to Burgess to find a keyboard player and a drummer since their last ones Nightlight and Katherine moved away to go to collage together


	2. Part 2 : Shy Voliet eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the guardians It belongs to William Joyce and Dreamworks. Or any other charaters listed on this chapter.

**Megamind and the rest of the charaters are not going to be frequent charaters unless people do not mind the mini crossover I got inpired to put other chararters in this chapter by one of my favorite Rainbow snowcone stories _The coldest and the boldest _I highly recemend it. **

**Their is hints of past Sweet Tooth just so you know when that part comes up Iam NOt bashing or hating on the ship I just was writting what I think would happen if they did date. **

**Remember to rate and comment your feedback is important **

**the third part will be up soon! **

**Enjoy !**

**Just a little heads up**

* * *

**Bold: Sandy** **using sigh language**

_Italic : Flashback or Thoughts _

"Normal" Speaking or description

* * *

Bus stop part 2: The Shy Violet eyed Tooth girl and the prankster winter boy

Jack sat in the principal's office twirling a pencil up in the air in boredom would it have killed Mrs. Yun to cut him a break just for once? It was not his fault he missed the first bus, nor was it Tooth's fault. Still, those shy violet eyes still enter his mind. He felt warm all of the sudden, his heart beating faster, and faster each time he thought of Tooth.

What is wrong with me? Jack wondered he did not recall a time when he had ever felt so...wonderful he felt stronger about himself but at the same time weaker because of the warmth and the pace of his heart.

"Ehem". The principal coughed his long black trench coat dripping from the rain, his ashy grey fingers tapping lightly on the desk, his left hand tapping a pen with impatience. Mr. Black, Pitch Black was his name. He did not do verbal abuse as much as he just looked at the student with a intense look of focus and anger. As if he knew what students greatest fears were and used it against them to punish themselves.

"Getting Comfortable Frost, this is your fourth time this year Mrs. Yun has sent you to my office did something interesting happen that would make you late again"?

_Something interesting _….Jack thought as he tried not to show any signs of weakness around Pitch, or he would use it against him; and he would be spending the next few months scrapping gum off the floor. OR sitting in a room with nothing to eat, for two hours.

"No nothing happened just slept through my alarm". Jack lied the last thing he wanted was for Tooth to get into trouble because of his academic, record which is almost as thick as a phone book maybe even thicker documenting all his pranks, tardies and behavior like every other student. He tries his hardest to focus in class but no matter how hard he tried he still would pass out in class after only been listening for five minutes or he would ditch class and come back into class room after four days.

"I just do not understand Frost you have an excellent IQ, I mean 180 or 190 that is impressive and you going to throw away your future so you can take care of your sister"?

"Hey, I love my sister she is the kindest person in the whole world, she is the only one who gets me. I have tried to make friends but they only judge me based on my behavior at school, they have no clue about I'm really like, no clue at all and you know what? It took me six years of school to realize I do not care about what they think of me Mr. Black because it is pointless".

Pitch rolled his chair over to look out the window, the office had seven floors Burgess high school campus was one of the largest in the U.s and the graduating rate was excellent too. However, a larger campus has larger problems like ruffians and rebellious teenagers like him. Running amuck through the campus spray painting, and panelizing Pitch's car. His best prank yet and the old fool was still trying to rub the paint away from last May.

Jack thought that there was always time for tricks who says you only have to prank your family and friends on the first of April not him.

"So Frost you like pranks so your punishment will be"...He said as he paused dramatically as he swerved around to face him ,his fingers pressed together as he grinned at him like a 90's cartoon villain.. Trying to resist the urge to chackle at his brilliant plan.

Oh how he loved making children suffer. Ever since he started to get his teacher's degree, he had waited for his opportunity to get revenge on those brainless teenagers, who had thrown spit balls behind his back when he had started out teaching eight years ago.

Jack's eyes widened with anticipation and fear waiting for what punishment Principal Pitch had stirred up for him, He hunched in his chair his back arched as his eyes widened as drew closer and closer towards Pitch praying he would not have to sit in an uncomfortable room with nothing to eat and an ugly old detention monitor giving him the stink eye.

"Mr. Black I'm sorry to interrupt but there is fight in the halls that needs your attention ". Said a tall stocky man with bright green eyes, Jack looked down at his watch with tiny blue lightning bolt hands, the man looked very young for a teacher. His short spiky hair that was messy and unkempt enough to give him a rocker look. He wore a leather jacket with spikes on them and a plain blue polo shirt with a small black neck tie.

Pitch rolled eyes and slowly pushed away from his chair as he sat up and dusted himself off , before grabbing his umbrella and heading out to deal with the situation he turned towards the man and said,

"Thank you, Mr. Mind can you watch Jack for a few minutes while I deal with these foolish children".

Mr. Mind smiled and Jack could have sworn that his eyes had turned five shades lighter, his already vivid green eyes lighting up like a small Christmas tree light.

"Ollo How are you"?

"Ollo"? Jack echoed awkwardly as he watched Mr. Mind drag a chair by a nearby desk and sat next to him his hand resting on his cheek as he smiled brightly at Jack, his eyes wide like a child.

"Got a thirst for pranks uh"? He said as he smirked playfully wiggling his eyebrows that look too even to be natural. Did the guy pluck his eye brows Jack had never done that before but he heard from Bunny that it can be quite painful.

"Yeah are going to call me stupid rebellious idiots too are you going to judge me "? Jack asked bitterly as he sat backwards in the chair looking over Mr. Mind's shoulder.

"No, I did my fair share of pranks want to come in my room with me my TA Hiccup is in there and Iam sure you will get along nicely". He said sympathicly as he placed his hand on Jack's shoulder his touch was firm yet gentle.

Jack did not believe the guy at first, but when Jack looked into his eyes he saw alot of pain in those green pools he had seen things, terrible things by the looks of it. Jack realized he wasn't just saying these things to make him open up and use it against him like many teachers had, he realized that Mr. Mind genuinely cared about him even though they had just met.

"Does he like winter"? Jack asked casually

"Pardon"? Mr. Mind asked

"Does he like winter"? Jack empathized seriously Jack could not hang out with someone who did not like winter, winter was his life. Well, maybe not his life but he had dreamed of opening his own ski resort somewhere; but so far he has yet to find a place that snows all year long except Antarctica.

"I guess so I mean he says he had come from a place in Ireland that snows nine months a year and hails the other three. So he is used to cold weather his father Stoick is a very important business man in athletic equipment".

"So he is really big and buff"? Jack asked

"Oh Stoick is Hiccup well, he is a bright young lad but he is not much on muscular strength unless you count his brain power".

"Cool, Iam not one on muscle either I get teased a lot by my foster brother Aster he is a very lean and muscular Austrian boy who paints eggs".

"Eggs like the Easter bunny"? Mr. Mind asked He did not really follow holidays all that much so it is hard for him to keep track of them but Easter is one that he was familiar with as a child.

"It is funny that you say that because his full name is Easter Aster Bunnymund".

"How far away is your room"?

"Not that far I am in the science lab room number 10 just down the hall next to the venting machine and the bathroom so feel free to get a snack before you go in because it is going to be a long day of hard work". Mr. Mind said brightly

Jack smiled and thought, _This guy is the best detention monitor ever I hope I get in trouble everyday thanks Pitch_

* * *

Tooth sat in the library studying for her science final, not like she needed to she got very good grades in all her classes. She was sitting with the rest of the band they had formed a study group with a few other people like her girlfriends who sometimes help write the songs for the guardians.

Merida turned the pages of her book with boredom as she slammed her head against it the sound was so loud it echoed through the library halls. The library like the rest of the school was huge and had nine rows of beautifully organized books it was a three story building with a computer study floor where the guardians were at with the rest of their friends.

The librarian turned towards them and said, "Shh"! Before going back to typing on her computer merrily a wide smile on her lips as she hummed softly.

"This is boring I want to go and shoot some arrows". Said Merida

Tooth smiled and shook her head as much as she loved Merida for who she is sometimes she wished she would take her academic studies more seriously, all she did was ride her horse and shoot arrows in the open school fields. It is because of that that she has a C average in most of her classes except P.E where she has an A in archery.

"Merida you cannot go through life shooting arrows into the sunset all day it does not work that way". Astrid pointed out as she read her book while taking a sip of hot coco. Astrid like Merida specializes in many different forms of weaponry and often uses her knowledge of the pressure points to make the guys who hit on her collapse on the floor.

"I have an announcement everyone!" Rapunzel said cheerfully

Merida and Astrid sighed they could not stand Rapunzel's bubbly attitude right now especially when it was so close to finals they had to keep working.

"What is it"? North asked as he drew candy canes and snowflakes on a blank sheet of paper, he had finished all his work ahead of time so he did not have to worry about the last minute rush to finish assignments like Astrid, Merida and Mavis did.

"I got us a gig at the Burgess town center!

"You mean wear they hold battle of the bands"! Merida asked with excitement she could not wait to bust out her set of bagpipes and violin solos so that she could be remembered as a member of the band. Most people know about the Silent Sandy, The Humming bird Tooth, The Wonderful North, but do they know about the Archer Maiden Merida, Or the Hard hitting Astrid who's heavy medal guitar solos put Disturbed to shame.

"Yes and we are opening for The Hardcore boys"! Rapunzel said with a smile as she squeaked with excitement dancing around the table no longer able to contain her anymore

Astrid rolled her eyes The Hardcore boys: Flynn Rider, Snotlout Haddock, Wayne Scott their manger, and Johnathan their sound guy...finally E Aster Bunnymund their newest member and Tooth's ex-boyfriend.

"What "! Tooth said as she spit out her hot coco spilling it all over Merida's face .She never thought she would have to face him again.

She glared at her and said," Give me one good reason I should not walk away right now".

Everyone but Merida and said, "Come on we need you "!

"Why I do not get credit for the hard work I do, It is always Sandy, North, and Tooth that gets the credit Astrid, Mavis, Rapunzel do not get anything!"!

"They asked us in the beginning remember and we said we just wanted the experience and the help our friends". Mavis said as she leaned back in her chair putting her arms behind her head with relaxation

"Well, I want to get credit now I cannot stand by and watch Sandy, North and Tooth get all the credit while I sit by and polish my bow watching them get everything it is not fair! ". Merida argued

Tooth smiled and said "We are more than happy to do another band poster with you girls in it will be our pleasure right Sandy".

Sandy smiled and nodded as he signed **Yes that is a good idea. **

Merida looked at over at Tooth and North the only two people that understood Sandy and asked "What did he say"?

"He said that it is a good idea we do our new Band poster first thing in the morning ". Tooth said cheerfully

"So, who was that cute guy you were talking with this morning Tooth"? Asked Mavis

"Oh no one that I know I just met him actually ".

"Really so he is single do you think he will like me"? Mavis asked

Tooth looked sad for a second she had no idea why she was so sad she barely knew Jack she had only met him four hours ago. But she felt like she knew him forever he was so fun, kind and adventurous Tooth could listen about his pranks all day before saying "Yeah, he said he has been listening to us for a very long time and enjoys our music so Iam sure he will like you Mavis".

"Oh But what about your Dad"? Astrid said as she crunched like she had been punched in the gut.

Mavis pouted and said "What about him I stopped caring about his rules a long time ago he has got to learn to stop babying me seriously it is really embarrassing "!

* * *

Jack and Hiccup sat in Mr. Mind's room in silence Jack watched with amazement as Hiccup worked on his project with incredible speed his eyes looking down at the notes he took. He picked up two veils and handed protective googles to Jack.

"What are these for"? Jack asked He did not like it when people tried to tell him what to do he liked living off the edge but if Hiccup had a valid reason he would respect his choice.

Hiccup looked at him and said, "They are to protect your eyes if my calculations are correct the mixture of these veils will emulate a radioactive light and the rays might damage the eyes if exposed".

"Well, when you put it that way I guess I should ". Jack said as he placed the bright green googles over his eyes and gasped as he turned away as Hiccup placed the pink veil into the blue veil creating a bright light that would have left them blind for four hours if they're eyes were not protected property.

Hiccup pulled the goggles back and smiled, "Success, see I told you Jack you had nothing to worry about"!

"Whoa what is that for"? Jack asked as he looked at the violet concoction Hiccup's hand.

Hiccup blushed and looked down at the ground awkwardly " Well I- Um I-I was hoping maybe that if I drink this it will multiply my testosterone levels enough for me to gain a little bit more muscle".

"Why would you want to do that"? Jack asked normally he did not ask questions this much, he would normally just sit in the back of the classroom doodling snowflakes and or looking out the window.

"I made this because I had hoped if I gained more muscle Astrid would like me".

"Dude, you do not need to gain muscle for girls to like you I know for a fact that girls like smart guys because they are sensitive and more considerate to others". Jack said with encouragement

"That is not true at least to my experience with girls, where I came from girls were attracted to men who can stand up for them in a fight and know how to defend their territory besides Iam sixteen years old and I still look like I have not hit puberty yet".

"You will gain muscle naturally Hiccup you do not need this thing besides did you even test it? What if this thing gives you massive amount of acne, or gives you a lisp you would not want Astrid to laugh at you would you? Jack asked

Hiccup sat back down on his chair with defeat and sighed "You're right, I just want her to notice me, and when it comes to girls Iam a lost cause Jack what do you know about girls"?

"This is a sad day my one footed friend you are going to probably panic with fear when I tell you this". Jack said as he patted Hiccup's shoulder with sympathy

"What"? Hiccup asked with Hope

"I have no idea how to get a girl to like you".

Suddenly the door opened and to reveal Mr. Mind he hung his leather jacket on the coat rack and said, "You kids have girl problems I am a hopeless cause but my wife could help".

"Really where is she"?

"She is at work right now, but Iam sure she would love to give you tips when she gets off ". Mr. Mind said with pride as he sat down in his desk with enthusiasm. Jack and Hiccup rolled their eyes and turned back towards the muscle enhancer with wonder, they had both decided they had no interest in using it what were they going to do with it?

"What do we do with it, we can't just dump it in the waste we have no idea what that could do to the trash". Hiccup said seriously

Jack rolled his eyes and said, "Oh come on, what is it going to do? Morph into some kind of mutated trash monster or something just throw it away".

Hiccup looked at him blankly and said, "Of course not, that would be ridiculous! But, it could emit a chemical that could be dangerous to breathe in and then the school would be forced to evacuate, you wouldn't that to happen would you Jack". He asked sternly

Hiccup watched with a look of annoyance and horror as a mischievous smirk slowly rose on his face making Jack's lips turn into a lopsided smile grinning ear to ear, Jack patted him on the shoulder and leaned back against the chair of the desk with relaxation. Hiccup was not sure if Jack had did that on purpose to set him off or he was just grinning so that he could get out of his detention.

"And if I do, at least I can teach you how to have fun for once". Jack said flatly as he rocked back in forth on the chair with his hands behind his back and his feet resting on the chair in front of him.

"I know how to have fun; it's just hard to have fun when you got to work all the time. My father would kill me if I came home with a bad grade in one of my classes, I will never hear the end of it"! Hiccup whined in protest

"So, you just let your father punk you around like that, I think I know why Astrid has not given you the time of day, do you also shutter around her or are you straight forward and honest? She is probably one of those girls who like a guy who is more confident". Jack said wisely

Hiccup choked back his breath he quickly grabbed an inhaler and breathed into it before saying "Confident, how can I be confident are you out of your mind"!

"See right there that was what I was talking about, you cannot let your asthma, and prosthetic leg be the thing that stands between you and Astrid besides if she loves you she won't care". Jack said

"Thanks Jack Frost I owe you one". Hiccup said

"Sure, you can help me with my math homework and I can help you with your confidence and teach you how to have fun". Jack said as he offered Hiccup his hand.

"Deal". Hiccup said with a smile

The rest of the day went by pretty fast for Jack since Mrs. Yun had sent him to the office without work, he just faced forward and doodled snowflakes in his sketchpad, Hiccup had seen them and had showed Jack his own sketches to Jack's surprise he was quite good.

He had suggested that Hiccup should try to draw Astrid and give it to her. But Hiccup just said that it would be too creepy and instructive to give her a drawing of herself that he drew behind her back.

Jack had to admit the kid had a point.

They had spent the rest of the detention talking about random things until the longer they talked the deeper and more emotional they became. Jack told Hiccup about his ongoing depression, while Hiccup told Jack about his accident and how he risked his life to prove to his father that animals were more than living things that tracked diseases.

Hiccup had told him that a long time ago a dog had ran up and bit his mother really badly she was hospitalized but she did not make it because she had been infected with a disease. Ever since then his father had made it his life mission to keep Hiccup locked inside the house.

Unable to make friends or be outside for most of the time he had become an apprentice under the guidance of his father's best friend and inventor Gobber and learned how to create many cool machines.

Jack had told Hiccup about how he watched many people come and go to the same bus stop. Meeting new and interesting people but unable to see them again, because they were on a tight schedule or simply had no interest in returning to that bus stop. He had seen many families and friends pass by, everyone was so happy with their precious people that they did not notice him. With his hood put up as he buried his hands in his face and cried waiting for someone to care about him.

"That's terrible". Hiccup commented sympathetically

"I know, but there was nothing I could do about it, every time I tried to talk to them ignored me it was as if they were walking right through me as if I did not even exist". Jack muttered sadly

"Well you got me, I know that probably means nothing to you but I just want you to know Iam here". Hiccup said softly as he placed his hand on Jack's shoulder

Jack smiled and said, No, means a lot thanks say do you have Facebook account or something I want to try to talk to you again".

"Sure here". Hiccup said as he pulled a paper pad and a pen.

Mr. Mind smiled when he noticed Jack and Hiccup exchanging each other's contact information he wished he could tell them his. But it is against school policy to talk to a friend a student online unless they have graduated.

* * *

Tooth sighed as she sat down on the Bus stop bench, the breeze had shook through the air as she saw her friends come and sit down next to Tooth, Tooth frowned she was glad to see them but she wished it could have been Jack instead she loved hearing his stories.

"Something the matter, Toothy"? North said as looked down at Tooth she was like a sister to him so to see her pouting sadly during such a beautiful winter snowfall made him very worried, did something happen that he did not know about?

**Yeah you look sad, is something wrong?** Sandy sighed to Tooth

"Nothing it is just I think I met someone but Mavis seems interested in him now so I should probably back off". Tooth said

"Is the boy's name Jack Frost I got a bad feeling about him in my belly something does not seem right". Said North

"What do mean you have a bad feeling about him, Jack is a good guy". Tooth insisted

"That is not what I mean I had actually talked to the boy myself before his accident, he was a pretty decent boy but I think something bad is going to happen in Burgess". North said

_Accident?_ Tooth thought with confusion she wanted to ask about it but did not think North would tell him, she had to ask Jack herself. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by Jack and a small green eyed kid in a dragon shirt charring a whole bunch of books that looked way too heavy for him. He looked like he was about ready to collapse but before he did Jack grabbed him and helped him up.

"Thanks". Hiccup said with relief as he sat down on the grass next to the bench she was sitting at. Tooth had thought Jack was going to sit near his new friend, but instead he sat down in between her and Sandy. His blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"What's up Dentist girl ".

Tooth did not know whether to blush or laugh at the new nickname. She was given. Most people just called her humming bird queen or Toothianna, but he had make up one on his own, if anyone else had said she would have been offended.

Because, people used to tease her, because she was so passionate about teeth. But, it coming from Jack seemed right.

"Nothing much winter boy"?

"Oh, winter boy that is the best you can come up with

"Okay how about Prankster Snowflake? ".

"Prankster Snowflake"? Jack said slowly rolling it on his tongue to see how it sounded He smiled and thought, Hey that is not half bad...

Tooth frowned when she noticed Jack had not said anything for a while she looked down at the ground and said," You don't like it did I go too far I'm sorry".

Jack turned towards her and looked at her seriously and said, Tooth I do not like it".

"Oh". She said sadly as she cupped her cheeks with disappointment, She had blew it, she finally was about to have a moment with him and she had to ruin it by inventing that stupid nickname.

'I love it"! he said brightly as he was so overwhelmed with excitement he did not even notice that he pulled Tooth in for a hug until he could smell her minty breathe against his cheek.

They both blushed and muttered "Sorry" under their breathes in union that only made them turn redder .How is it they were always able to finish each other's sentences? What did that mean both of them wondered why they felt so warm on such a cold day.

Sandy turned towards North while Jack and Tooth were not looking and signed

" **Did you just see what I just saw? "**

Even though Tooth had went out with Bunnymund their relationship never got serious. She had only gone out with him because her mother Rashimi had told her to give him a chance. The Bunnymund's been a very wealthy family in Australia and could give them the connections they needed if Bunny and she got married. However all Bunny ever talked about was chocolate and Easter, while she worried about his teeth and wanted to talk about deeper things. It could not work out Bunny was so closed off that she could barely stand in the same room with him without it turning into a big fight.

North smiled and said," I see it, they both light up whenever they see each other like Christmas tree".

"What are you guys looking at"? Hiccup asked

North nudged over towards Jack and Tooth talking animatedly amongst each other Jack had gotten through telling Tooth a joke and now she was struggling to keep herself steady on the bench clutching Jack's hoodie for support. While Jack just stared down at Tooth lovingly as a love struck grin appeared on his face.

"Gosh Jack it is like I have known you forever". She said breathily trying to catch her breath, her teeth shimmering in the sun light Jack felt blinded by them they were so bright how many times did this girl brush her teeth?

Suddenly Jack clutched his head in pain Tooth watched with horror as she watched Jack's eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"North, Sandy Help Jack has fainted!".


End file.
